


Afternoon Sisters

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Roleplay, Touch-Starved, a total crack ship, and they have to be aloof most of the time, and totally touch starved, because they're lonely, they both just pretend to be sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Two cold hearts give each other warmth,just for a little while.





	Afternoon Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably canon/official material that tells the actual name and age of Misaki's little sister,but that's not what I'm going with here.

Sayo exhaled deeply,looking over the black-haired intruder that had been sitting on her couch,anxiously staring into space and clenching her fists for the past half hour. This was the first time Sayo had seen her without her cap or any other equally obnoxious headgear on. That fact…amused her for some reason.

 

Hina was stepping up her practice with the other members of Pastel Palettes,in preparation for an upcoming tour of several venues in the surrounding cities. Sayo,for her part,appreciated the opportunity to be all alone in their house,able to devote her full attention to her studies or her own practice,or just general grumping. Appreciated,in past tense,as yet another day of leisurely surliness was interrupted by some bothersome friend of a friend of her sister.

 

Finally,Sayo spoke. “You are…not here for Hina,are you?” Because of course Misaki couldn’t even get someone to let her into their house without lying.

 

Misaki,previously hunched over on the couch,straightened right up. Her grey eyes turned to meet Sayo’s withering gaze,before darting back to the shut-off TV across the room from her. Sayo frowned. Was…was Misaki blushing?

 

“N-no,no I am not. I…I did actually come here to…see you.”

 

“And what in the world could you possibly want from me? Is your obnoxiously wealthy leader and her airheaded posse busy too? I’m not here to relieve your boredom,you know.” Sayo crossed her arms across her chest,as though that would make her look more imposing than she already did.

 

“I…I just…need someone to talk about something…important with. If you hear me out,I’ll…be out of your hair real quick.” Misaki hunched over again,clasping her hands together tightly.

 

Sayo blinked. The few times she’d seen Misaki,she always seemed so…aloof. When she wasn’t trying to wrangle her troublesome bandmates,anyway. Those times,she seemed rather…sharp. Sayo supposed they had at least a couple things in common. But right now,she seemed…so vulnerable. So tense,like the slightest touch would make her explode into a million little pieces. Against her better judgement,Sayo supposed that just…hearing what she had to say couldn’t hurt.

 

“...Fine. Spit it out,then. I can’t promise you I can help with whatever it is…”

 

“...what,really? Um…thanks.” Misaki stretched out,doing her best to relax as she tried to compose her thoughts and decide how she wanted to present them to the perpetually irate guitarist. A little smile formed on her face. “Besides,no matter who you tell about this conversation…it’s not like they’ll believe you.”

 

Sayo’s eyes narrowed. “I can still kick you out at any time,you know.”

 

“O-okay,fine.” Misaki turned on the couch so her entire body faced Sayo. “It’s…it’s about my sister,Miharu. She…kind of started junior high this year,and she’s spending a lot of time after school at the soccer club,and like,that’s good. But you know,she always comes home later,and she’s either too tired to do any of the stuff we used to,or she’s…busy talking to her friends on that phone of hers,I guess. I just feel like…there’s kind of an empty space,where our relationship used to be.”

 

Sayo scoffed. Maybe to push down the fact that sometimes…she missed her sister too,when she was busy. “So now I have to comfort a 15 year old with empty nest syndrome? I’m not a therapist.” A snarky smile formed on her lips. “…Or a veterinarian.”

 

Misaki glared at Sayo. Wisely,she chose not to follow up on that last bit. “Yeah,I know. I just…needed to get it out I guess. It’s…not like I can or should bother her about who she chooses to spend her time with. I just wish there was a way to…understand and support her a bit more. To still feel connected to her…”

 

A chill ran down Sayo’s spine. The most horrifying idea had just crept into her head. Should she say it? Maybe she shouldn’t. But it could help Misaki out,maybe. And make sure she didn’t come back with more sob stories about feeling abandoned. Finally,she opened her mouth. “I don’t know if this’ll help,but it’s…something we can try. Come up to…the room to the right of the stairs in 5 minutes.” Sayo took a deep breath,turned,and walked up the stairs. “And take off that jacket,it looks terrible.”

 

Misaki blinked. So this was a thing that was happening. Cautiously,she tilted her head to look at the front door. Whatever Sayo had planned…Misaki could probably still leave right now. But she found herself taking off her denim jacket instead,leaving only the hoodie and her shorts underneath. After a moment’s consideration,she left the jacket on the same stool she’d dropped her cap on,before carefully and quietly heading up the stairs on the balls of her feet.

 

Her hand rested on the door to the…right of the stairs. A small cardboard sign with a starry sky motif hung on the door,”Hina’s Room~⭐” neatly written on it with colored chalk. That…couldn’t be right. But it didn’t hurt to make sure… Carefully,Misaki turned the knob and stepped in.

 

Hina’s room wasn’t as cluttered as she expected it to be. A large star chart was tacked to one of the walls,and a telescope stood by the window. Several small vials of aroma oils sat on a desk that was so neatly kept as to be practically gleaming. Whether this was simply because Hina hardly ever used it,Misaki couldn’t tell.

 

And Sayo…somehow Sayo had managed to get changed in 5 minutes. Now she was wearing a T-shirt of some baseball team or other,and a plain pair of cotton shorts instead of her usual blouse/jeans combo. As Misaki entered,Sayo put on a smile that felt warm and…inviting,but Misaki knew it was forced. Pretty much all the band members but her had to get good with facial expression during performances…

 

Despite the rising tension in the room,Sayo spoke. “H-hello there…s-sister. W-welcome home. I’m so happy to see you back safely.” She paused. “What,don’t want to give your big sister a hug?” She opened her arms,looking expectantly up at Misaki. Her mouth said “welcome home,sis”,but her eyes said “run away now and I’ll break your legs”.

 

Misaki relented,taking two steps forward,sitting alongside Sayo and wrapping her arms around her shoulders to pull her in. The embrace was…warm,comforting. No less satisfying despite how forced it was. Misaki took in a deep breath,the smell of Sayo’s shampoo and the tiniest bit of sweat causing her to loosen up. Her eyes closed,she leaned into the hug. A tiny,contented sigh escaped her lips. Sayo sighed too,almost as an instinctive response. Both their faces flushed bright red. There was no turning back now.

 

Slowly,Sayo pulled back from the hug. Rummaging in the pocket of her shorts,she pulled out one of Hina’s necklaces,making a soft jingling sound as she held it out to Misaki. “H-here,Misaki-chan…I…got this for you.”

 

Misaki gulped. Yes,it was obviously Hina’s. Yes,she was obviously going to have to take it off when they were done with…whatever it is that they were doing. But somehow,seeing big sis Sayo offer it to her…she felt warm. “O-oh. T-thank you,Sayo-chan. But I simply can’t accept…”

 

“Ghk!” Sayo grunted. _Sayo-chan?!_ It felt like a punch to her heart. But like,in the best way possible. She leaned forward,unclasping the necklace and reaching to put it around Misaki’s neck. “Now now,Misa-chan,please don’t be shy. Your big sis…cares about you,you know? I got this to show how much I…appreciate you.”

 

Misaki’s face got even redder,as though that were somehow possible. She reached up,fiddling with the black cord of the necklace. “…I…I appreciate you too,big sis…” Leaning in,she quickly planted a kiss on Sayo’s nose,before pulling back.

 

A silence fell over the room.

 

The two of them took furtive,awkward glances at each other. They both wanted…more. More of this feeling of comfort and affection they both missed. More of…each other.

 

As before,Sayo broke through this stalemate,wrapping her arms around Misaki again. She murmured through Misaki’s soft,sweaty black hair,her voice never rising above a whisper. “Hina- M-misa-chan…I’ve…missed you a lot,you know? I…I know I don’t say things like this often,but…I like having you around. Seeing you,hearing you makes me happy. I…I need space for myself,for other things sometimes,but I don’t…I don’t want to be completely without you.”

 

A contented sigh escaped from Misaki’s lips. Freed from the expectation of responsibility and care towards her “big sister”,she felt like she could indulge,just for a moment. Carefully moving up,her hands stroked along Sayo’s back,along her shoulders,before gliding back down to Sayo’s waist. “T-thank you…b-big sis. I…I know I seem…like I don’t care sometimes,but…I do. I do care about you,big sis. I don’t want you out of my life either. I’m sorry for not being the best sister,Sayo-chan,but…I feel so happy and warm whenever I’m with you,and I want to feel like this…as much as I can.”

 

“I…I love you,big sis.” Barely able to pull out of Sayo’s firm embrace,Misaki leaned back just a bit,putting another kiss on Sayo’s cheek.

 

Somehow,they ended up lying on their sides,about to sleep together like sisters were supposed to,at least sometimes. Misaki felt like she should probably take the necklace off in case it got caught on something,but…she felt warm and a little sleepy. And Sayo smelled so good…it could wait.

 

Sayo felt…satisfied. This was really darn weird,and she knew this had to be a one time thing. But just at this moment,it felt really,really good. It felt really good to have a sister who wasn’t boppin’ and zappin’ all over the place,all the time. A sister who wouldn’t try to talk her ears off over some absurd new idea,or try to bond with her solely on the common ground of playing guitar. It’s not like Sayo hated Hina. But she kind of wished she also had a more…placid sister like Misa-chan. Her grip around Misaki tightened ever so slightly as she resisted the urge to slap herself for actually,sincerely thinking the name “Misa-chan” in her head.

 

“I…I love you too,Misaki. Please,won’t you stay here for a little while longer? Big sis feels… _aah!_ …sleepy…”

 

Misaki felt…pleased. Somehow…this ended up being more about Sayo and Hina than it was about Misaki and Miharu. She sure didn’t know how this was supposed to help her reconnect with her growing little sister. But now she was being hugged by a surprisingly cute,affectionate big sis in a comfy bed in a warm bedroom,and…that was a net gain,she supposed. She missed…touch. She missed _warmth_. No one ever hugged Misaki any more. Everyone hugged Michelle though. But it wasn’t the same. So…she’d better milk this for all it was worth. Maybe Hina would walk in that door and start yelling about how boppin’ cute they both were and immediately start taking pictures that would end up in all the group chats and on all the social media feeds. But that sounded like a problem…for future Sayo-chan and Misa-chan.

 

“...Yes,big sis Sayo-chan. I’ll stay. There’s…no where else on earth I’d rather be,than right here with my dear,lovely big sis…zzz…”

 

And so the two warm,loving sisters drifted off into a pleasant nap,snug in each other’s arms.


End file.
